LED's tend to be less expensive, longer lasting, and more luminous than conventional incandescent, fluorescent, and neon lamps. Therefore, many light fixture providers are opting to incorporate LED light sources into their fixture designs. However, using LED's as light sources for general illumination applications presents certain unique design challenges. For example, incorporating LED's in linear light fixtures presents challenges related to powering (or driving) the LED's, connecting the LED's, controlling the optical output of the light from the LED's, and managing the heat generated by the LED's. A need exists in the art for designs that address one or more of these design challenges for linear LED light source applications